Home is where the Heart is
by Lil Lupin
Summary: Meet James Potter. He's dated half the school, has a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a steady girlfriend, and looks to kill. Everyone thinks his life is perfect, but it isn't. Not even close. *Finished*
1. Platform 9 34

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling; everything you don't belongs to me, okay? JKR can have my characters if she wants, but I doubt she'll really want them.

A/N: Okay, this idea came to me while I was on an extremely long and boring car journey. I wondered what James' life was like when he wasn't at Hogwarts, who was in his family, etc. Also, James' life seems to be so perfect, until he gets killed off, but I don't think everything is as it appears, so this is the result! Also note that right at the beginning of this chapter, they all refer to something 'bad' that's happened; this is revealed later in the chapter! Please review!

"I'll see you around, Padfoot."

"I'll miss you." Sirius Black pulled his best friend, James Potter, into a tight hug. "Look after yourself, okay?"

James pulled back and smiled. "I'll be fine - promise; Marauder's vow."

"Yeah, well, look where that got us in the past; detention!" Remus Lupin grinned.

"Hey, I seem to remember that it was you who crashed into that suit of armour right outside McGonagall's office, and she.." James trailed off as he realised that Remus had been joking. He sighed. "I'd better go and find Rosie and Tom."

"It's all right, James, we're already here," a voice piped up from behind them. The three sixteen year olds turned to find James' younger brother and sister standing next to each other, each weighed down with numerous bags.

Rosalinda was fresh out of her first year at Hogwarts. Long auburn hair reached her shoulders, and her deep blue eyes glittered with mischief. A tabby cat, Paddy - a birthday present from James - draped itself around her shoulders, hiding her neck completely. She was small for a twelve year- old - both her brothers towered over her - but she made up for it by being very loud, and very cheeky. Professor McGonagall had not been pleased to discover that she had another James in her House.

Thomas Potter, or 'Tom' as James called him, was now thirteen years old. Completely the opposite of James and Rosalinda, he was quite a quiet, studious teenager, who could always be found in the library if needed. Not that he didn't like to have fun. On the contrary, he had taken part in a few of the Marauder's jokes, and had a curious knack of never getting caught. James didn't mind. He, Sirius, Remus and Peter had already decided to break the school record for getting the most detentions whilst at Hogwarts. And getting caught was a good way to get them.

"Seen Dad yet?" asked James hopefully. He hadn't seen his father since Christmas, and he wanted to check to see how his father was coping with- well, coping.

Rosie shook her head. "Nope - I saw Peter go off with his parents, though."

"That doesn't actually do us a lot of good, Rosie," James laughed. "I mean, I can see Lily's parents, and- Oh Merlin, I have to say goodbye to Lily. Almost forgot about her."

"You almost forgot about your own girlfriend?" Remus rolled his eyes. "You know Lily - she'd be furious if you forgot to say goodbye. You'd better go now, before she leaves."

James nodded. "Rosie, Tom, keep an eye out for Dad; I won't be long." He dashed off down the platform, leaving Rosie and Tom looking bemused, and Sirius and Remus laughing.

"You know, I really don't think Lily would be that angry if he forgot, after-" Remus sobered up immediately. He halted to a stop as he caught sight of Rosie and Tom still standing next to him. He cleared his throat. "Uh, hadn't you better go and look for your Dad, you two?"

Rosie looked around. "Found him!" she exclaimed in triumph. "He's coming over now."

Remus couldn't help but to notice the usually ruddy face of Edward Potter was now very pale, and there were circles under his eyes - so much like James. He seemed relieved to see Rosalinda and Tom, but he frowned at the absence of James, his eldest son.

"Rosalinda, Thomas, how was school?"

Tom shrugged. "It was okay."

"Rosalinda?"

"It was great!" said Rosie. "At least, up until Easter.." She turned away. Remus caught sight of her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, well.." Mr. Potter suddenly shook himself and became all business- like again. "Where's James? I need to get his O.W.Ls results before he blows them up, or something."

"He's saying goodbye to Lily," said Sirius, trying not to laugh.

"Ah, yes, Lily. And how she?"

"She's fine, Dad," James said wearily, appearing again. "Unfortunately, she doesn't think the same of me."

"Very well.. O.W.Ls results, please?" Mr. Potter held out his hand. James silently passed him the yellow envelope. His father put it into his pocket without looking at it; James knew that he was going to look at them at home, in case they were as good as his father might hope. "We must be going, you three. Have you said goodbye to all your friends?"

His children nodded, and Mr. Potter started to stride off towards the exit. James turned back to Sirius and Remus. "I'll be fine - write to me," was all he said, before following his father down the station.

Sirius sighed. "He's really not okay."

"What do you expect, Padfoot?" asked Remus quietly. "He just lost his mother at Easter, and then straight after that he had to do his exams. It wasn't brilliant timing."

Both of them remembered the night James had been summoned to Dumbledore's office. He had come back in shock, his face white, and had gone straight to bed. The next morning, though, he had told Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily what had happened. His mother had been taken by Lord Voldemort. She was suspected dead.

At first, everyone was very hopeful that she wasn't dead, just missing. But after two months of silence, they had had to accept the inevitable; Jennifer Potter was most likely dead. After that James had needed the support of his friends desperately. He wasn't sleeping well, Remus suspected, and he had started to lose a lot of weight. Then he had had to deal with his O.W.Ls. Lily finally persuaded him to take a break one night, and had got permission from Dumbledore to let them visit Hogsmeade. James had come back looking a little better - Lily thought it was the butterbeer that did it. From there things had only got better. Soon he was pretty much back to being 'James', although he was still very tired, and was thinner than he had probably ever been in his life. But things were finally looking up. Sirius still wasn't sure about letting James go back home for the summer holidays, instead of making him come and stay with him. James had never been very close to his father; he had adored his mother to no end. And Edward Potter wasn't the warmest of fathers at the best of times.

"Sirius? Hello?" Remus waved a hand in front of Sirius' face.

"What? Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"I've just seen my parents - they're over there."

"Are you going, then?"

"Don't you remember?" Remus looked exasperated. "They said they'd give you a lift home."

A/N: Okay, I'll stop there. There will be more soon - this was just a sort of explanatory chapter. What do you think? Is it good, or should I never write again? Please review!


	2. Limp Bodies

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

A/N: Second chapter! This is focused slightly more on James' home life, and his attitude towards his father. Also: O.W.Ls results! Thanks to all those who reviewed - I couldn't ask for nicer reviews!

"James?"

"Yeah?" James didn't look up from reading the letter from Lily. An owl had already been waiting on the tree outside when he had arrived back from Kings Cross station. Rosie had thought it incredibly funny.

"James." Tom stopped. James looked up when his younger brother didn't continue.

"What's wrong, Tom?"

Tom mumbled something under his breath that James couldn't hear.

"What?" James said gently. "What's nagging you?"

"James, d'you-" Tom took a deep breath. "D'you think Mum's ever going to come back?"

James froze. The question had caught him off guard. He knew what Tom wanted to hear, but he had always had a policy of being honest with his brother. James wanted more than anything to tell his brother that their mother would come back, and that everything would be alright again, but he wasn't sure that that would actually happen, not now. He sighed, and put his arms around Tom.

"When she comes back, everything will be just how it always was," he said. A little nagging voice at the back of his mind said, 'if', but James forced it away. Mum would come back. Everything would be fine; laughing in the kitchen, playing Quidditch, and water fights. James felt a lump form in his throat. "Promise."

"James!"

It was his father. James sighed again. Dad would never play Quidditch, and water fights? Forget it - James wasn't even sure if his father knew the words.

"James, I want you down here this minute!"

"I'll be up again soon, kiddo. Go and see where Rosie is - Dad probably wants to talk about my O.W.Ls," James said to Tom. "You alright?"

"Yeah - thanks, James. Good luck."

"I think I'll need it," replied James, disappearing out of the door.

His father was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him. "Follow me, James." It was an order. Edward Potter never asked; always told. And everyone always obeyed.

Feeling sick with dread, James followed his father to the study. James rarely came in here unless it was a formal occasion, or if he was in trouble for something. The yellow envelope was sitting unopened on the desk, next to a large bottle of whisky. James sat on the other side of the desk, opposite his father. Okay, calm down, he told himself. You don't know that you've done badly. Yet.

"Will I be pleased with these?" Mr. Potter picked up the envelope.

"I don't know, Dad."

"You don't know. Makes a change." Mr. Potter's voice was cold. James wondered why his father wasn't more like Sirius': kind, jolly, and friendly. He watched as his father slowly opened the envelope, and held his breath, waiting for the blow.

Mr. Potter's face didn't change as he read the results quickly. Silently, he handed them to James. James brought himself to look down.

_Dear Mr. J. Potter,_

Below are your O.W.Ls results, along with the list of who came where in your House.

Advanced Charms – Exceeds Expectations

Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding

Advanced Potions – Exceeds Expectations  
  
_Advanced Transfiguration - Outstanding_

Arithmacy - Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures – Exceeds Expectations

Charms - Outstanding

Defence Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding

Flying - Outstanding

Herbology – Exceeds Expectations

History of Magic - Average

Potions – Outstanding

_Transfiguration - Outstanding_

Gryffindor Fifth Year O.W.Ls:

**1st:** Lily Evans **2nd:** James Potter **3rd:** Sirius Black **4th:** Katherine Greenfield **5th:** Remus Lupin **6th:** Daisy Clark **7th:** Peter Pettigrew

You were third overall in the year group.

Yours sincerely,  
  
_Professor M. McGonagall **Deputy Head Mistress**_

James looked up, feeling relieved. It was much better than he had expected. Lily would be pleased as well. She had been worried about him, and said that he needed to concentrate if he was going to get any work done at all. James suspected that it was because of her that he had done so well. He made a mental note to thank her later.

"Well?"

"I came third overall," James stated.

"I know; I can read. Third. Third! I expected better."

James started. His father knew when his O.W.Ls had been - just after his mother had gone missing. James didn't wanted to boast, but coming third was good, taking everything else into account. What was his father talking about?

"But my O.W.Ls were right after Mum went - went missing. I had a lot of trouble concentrating. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, even - anyone will tell you that."

"What if they're lying to cover up for your mistakes, boy?" Mr. Potter leered, standing up. He towered over James, who was still sitting frozen to the seat.

What's Dad playing at? James wondered in confusion. His father never acted like this. Only once before, when he had come home from a drinks party at work. He had been drunk… Drunk! Of course! James' mind screamed as his eyes fell on the bottle of whisky. But Mr. Potter wasn't an alcoholic, James knew that. He was cold, domineering, and many other things that James hated, but he wasn't an alcoholic. Was he?

Nervously, James stood up from his seat. He had never had to deal with drunken men before; his mother had dealt with it before. "Uh, Dad, why don't you just sit down, and-"

"I WILL NOT BE TOLD WHAT TO DO BY MY OWN SON!" Mr. Potter roared, picking up the whisky bottle. James expected his father to start drinking form it, so he was astonished when the glass bottle left his father's hand and flew threw the air right at him.

Thanking his quick reflexes, James ducked. He heard the bottle shatter against the wall behind him. He turned around, expecting to see a mess of whisky and broken glass. What he saw shocked him.

The bottle had been empty.

James' mind spun. He had seen his father take the bottle out earlier, and it had been almost full. So that meant Edward Potter had had nearly a whole bottle of whisky, which could only mean that he was well and truly drunk. James needed to get out. Now.

"Libby!" he shouted in desperation, calling to the family's House Elf. "Libby, please, I'm in the study!"

The small House Elf appeared at the doorway in less than thirty seconds. James by then had pushed himself against the wall, trying to put as much space as possible between himself and his father. Libby gave a frightened squeak as she took in the scene. She waved her hand and Edward Potter slumped against the wall, seemingly unconscious. James thanked the stars that House Elves had their own magic.

Shaking slightly, he got off the floor. "What - why - how-" he said weakly.

Libby shook her head sadly. "Tas been going on for about two months now, Master James, sir. Mister Potter is been drinking, sir. Libby tries to hide the drink, but nothing works. So sorry you had to see that, Master James, sir."

"It's alright, Libby," James murmured distractedly. "Just - when will he wake up?"

"In about an hour or so, sir. Tis then that he will be sober." Libby looked scared. "But he won't remember a thing."

"My O.W.Ls results?"

"Not a thing. He thinks his memory's going, sir."

James nodded. "I see. Ever since Mum went missing?"

"Yes, sir." Libby turned to leave.

"Oh, and Libby?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Thanks. And don't tell Rosie or Tom about this, will you?"

"No, sir."

James watched his father for around five minutes after Libby had left, before stepping over the limp body and leaving the room himself.

A/N: What do you think? Please remember that Edward Potter hasn't always been an alcoholic; it's only since his wife went missing at Easter. Please review! All comments are appreciated!


	3. Midnight Musings

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot and any characters you don't recognise. Everything but that belongs to the wonderful and talented JKR.  
  
A/N: Third chapter! Yay! This chapter has more of Sirius in it! Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
  
  
The room was shrouded in darkness. The only light came from a lamp outside. Everything was deadly silent. Even James' owl, Jasmine, was asleep in her cage across the room.  
  
James sighed and rolled over in bed. It was two o'clock in the morning, and he still hadn't got to sleep. Not that this was anything out of the ordinary, but sleep would stop his brain from thinking about everything.  
  
Everything. James had worked out by now that his life was already a complete mess, and it was only the second day into the holidays. His mother was missing, probably dead, his father had turned to alcohol for comfort, his brother and sister knew that Mr. Potter had changed, although they didn't know how, and James couldn't tell anyone about it. Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant.  
  
James felt a longing pang as he thought of his friends. There was no way he could tell them; their parents were all involved in the Ministry, as indeed was his own father. If word got out around the Ministry, Edward Potter would be sacked. And James couldn't let that happen. And yet he couldn't stand by and watch his father destroy himself. James needed to tell someone. Lily. Lily would understand, and know what to do, but she would tell Dumbledore, who would then pass it onto the Ministry, and we had a little circle going around. There was nothing to be done, except grin and bear it.  
  
What a stupid expression, James thought. 'Grin and bear it.' I'm really going to grin, aren't I?  
  
Only practically the whole summer to go before he could go back to Hogwarts, and pretend nothing had happened. Maybe he could go to Sirius'? Tom and Rosie wanted to visit their friends as well, so it would work out fine, but he couldn't go just yet. He had to do something, anything to stop his father from hurting himself with alcohol. Even if it meant getting rid of every bit of alcohol in the house.  
  
He'd get Libby to do it the next day.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mum, please?"  
  
"Sirius, I've told you enough times; James needs time to be with his father. Since his mother's been killed, he'll need all the support from a parent he can get."  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows and put his elbows on the table. " You don't know that she's dead. And come on, Mum, you know as well as I do that Mr. Potter is a cold, bossy man, who should just go and get himself a life. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to have grasped the meaning of the difference between 'life' and 'work'."  
  
His mother tried to look stern, but put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "Edward is very high up in the Ministry."  
  
"So is Cornelius Fudge, and you've always said yourself that he's a stupid git."  
  
"Sirius!" Mrs. Black wasn't even trying to hide her laughter now. "Although it's undoubtedly true, you should respect your elders."  
  
"Does that include you?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Wasn't aware that you were that old, Mum." Sirius grinned.  
  
"You watch what you're saying, Sirius Black. Or things could turn very nasty."  
  
Sirius laughed. "C'mon, you wouldn't do that to your wonderful, handsome, darling, talented-"  
  
"You forgot modest."  
  
"Well, that too." Sirius grinned again, but quickly became serious once more. "Please, Mum, it would do James good to have someone who's actually responsible - you, in other words - to keep an eye on him."  
  
"And Edward isn't responsible?"  
  
"Well, he's good with work, but, according to James, he forgets to feed himself half the time, never mind feeing his children. And you can ask Remus -you know he never lies - James lost a lot of weight last term."  
  
"He'll put it back on in no time," Mrs. Black said, although she looked worried.  
  
"With Mr. Potter? You have got to be joking." Sirius shrugged. "But, you know, I was just thinking of my best friend; he'd put all the weight he's lost back on really quickly with your wonderful cooking.."  
  
Mrs. Black blushed. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Sirius."  
  
"Please, Mum? Please?"  
  
Smiling, Mrs. Black turned back to her cooking. "I'll think about it."  
  
"Well, think about it quickly," said Sirius. "Because I don't like the fact that James is being deprived of friends when he obviously needs them most."  
  
A/N: Ahem, as you probably gathered from that, neither Sirius nor his family have any idea about Mr. Potter's little 'problem'. * grins * Oh, but they will... Please review! 


	4. I'm sixteen

Top of Form

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JKR, and anything you don't belongs to me. Okay?

A/N: Fourth chapter, people! Thanks to all who reviewed!

"Done." James and Libby poured the last drop of alcohol down the sink. James grimaced as he washed his hands under the running water.

"What's the time?"

"Five hours and fifty five minutes, sir."

"Damn. Really?"

"Yes, sir."

James sighed. "Libby, can you take Tom and Rosie out for a bit? And make sure they stay out for a few hours? I don't want them to see Dad's reaction, that's all."

"Yes sir. I'll go now, shall I?"

"Yeah - Dad'll be home soon. And he'll want to know what's happened to all those bottles," James said. "He's going to be so mad, I'm telling you."

"Good luck, sir." Libby disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes later, James heard the front door shut. Libby, Rosie and Tom were out of the house. So far, so good.

But it won't stay that way, will it? James thought miserably. Dad will come in, go straight to the drinks cupboard, and then I'll be in for it. Though at least he was sober enough to read my O.W.Ls results, for the second time.

"James? Rosie? Tom? I'm home!" James heard a door slam and his father's voice call out. Great. He's entered the house. Be cool. Don't mess this up.

Mr. Potter strode into the kitchen, dressed in a smart suit with a tie. James guessed he had been to an important meeting that day, and he seemed to be in a relatively good mood. James knew it wouldn't last for long.

"Good evening, James. Where is everyone?"

"Er.. out?" James said, trying to stall for time. "Libby offered to take Rosie and Tom out for a couple of hours."

"And when will they be back?"

"Oh, they just went out before you came in," replied James airily. "You know what Rosie's like when she gets into the fields; I wouldn't expect them back before eight o'clock."

"I see. And who will be doing the cooking, may I ask? We usually eat around that time, and I know that Libby cannot cook that fast."

James' mind went blank. Damn. We do? I could've sworn it was much later. Maybe we should all go out to eat? No, he'd never buy that, and what if he gets drunk in public?

Out loud, he said, surprising even himself, "I'll cook."

"Cooking is a woman's job, James, or a House Elf's," Mr. Potter said sternly.

"But that's sexist!" cried James, trying to get his father to see his side of the argument. "Lily showed me a bit last summer, anyway. And look at Remus! He's brilliant at cooking!"

"Every exception proves the rule."

"Well, maybe I want to be the exception."

His father ignored him and went to the drinks cupboard. "I think I'll just have a brandy - it's been a long day."

"Er, Dad," James said, trying to delay the inevitable, "you, uh.."

"Yes?"

"Uh.."

"I'm waiting."

"Well, uh, now I'm.."

"You're what?"

"Um, now that I'm sixteen.."

Mr. Potter stopped, and came over to sit across the table. James was relived that he had managed to stop his father from opening the now-empty drinks cupboard, but was horrified at what his father said next.

"James, does this have anything to do with Lily?"

James' eyes widened as he realised what his father was getting at. "N- no, of course not. W-what makes you say that?" He smiled nervously.

"It's just that I know how difficult it is to talk about-"

God, I think I almost prefer you when you're drunk. Almost. "Uh, no, I was just going to point out that it's legal for me to move out, now." Really bright thing to say, James, he thought sarcastically.

Mr. Potter looked surprised. "Are you saying you want to move out, James? You've still got two years left of school."

"No, I'm not saying that at all…" _I just want to stop you from getting mad at me for getting rid of your precious drink!_

Mr. Potter stood up. "I think I need a drink."

Great move, James. He squeezed his eyes tight shut.

"James Potter, have you been drinking?"

James opened his eyes. "What? No!"

"Then would you care to explain where all the alcohol from this house has gone?"

"I, uh," James' voice was low, "I threw it away."

"Why?"

Something inside James snapped. He stood up. "Are you telling me you honestly don't know?"

"Yes, I am."

"I only did it to help you - you should see yourself; when I came home on Saturday, I had only been here for a few hours, before you got yourself downright drunk!"

There was a stunned silence, before Mr. Potter frowned, and took a step forward. His hand went up to James' forehead. "You're a little warm - maybe you should go and lie down for a bit. I had flu just before you came home; you may have caught it, and it makes you delirious."

James was speechless with disbelief. There was no way he had caught flu. He didn't even feel ill.

"Come on, you head up to bed, and I'll make some tea."

This was the most affection James had ever been shown by his father, and he was reluctant to pull back from it. There was no hope of getting Mr. Potter to see sense; as Libby had said, he never remembered anything after being drunk. James sighed.

"Maybe you're right, Dad," he said. "Maybe I should just go and lie down for a while."

A/N: So? Please, please, please review! I'll love you forever! And I'll update really soon; I'm trying to work on another fic - Fifth Year Headaches at the mo!


	5. Is luck finally turning my way?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be here now. Needless to say, JKR isn't.

A/N: Fifth chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed again. This chapter is essential to the next chapter, which is more interesting, so you might as well read and review!

_Prongs -_

How's life? I know Padfoot was making some suggestions that you were unreal - third in the year? The shame, James, the shame. I'm disappointed in you. A Marauder is supposed to be a bad student! Just joking.

Full Moon in two days. It's going to be difficult without you, Padfoot and Wormtail there, but I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll probably see you all some time this holiday. Hopefully. Sirius says he's trying to persuade his mother to let you go and say round there for a few weeks - he says you need her wonderful cooking. I agree. No offence, Prongs, but your father can't cook. Libby, on the other hand.

Anyway, look after yourself, and write back soon.

Moony

James smiled slightly at the mention of his father's cooking skills. Remus was right there. Apparently, cooking was 'a woman's job'. Ha. James was prepared to bet that Professor Dumbledore could cook.

He settled further against his pillows. It had been two days since his father had sent him up to bed. James was starting to feel rather ill by now. Maybe he did have flu after all. Or maybe it was related to stress. Whichever it was, it wasn't doing him any good. Could he just stay in bed for the rest of the holidays? He pulled the duvet tighter round himself. Just staying in bed, without his father's alcohol problems to worry about...

Knock. Knock.

James rolled over so he was facing the door. "Come in."

Mr. Potter opened the door, and stepped into the room. His face was unsmiling. James felt a nervous shiver run up his spine, as his father firmly shut the door. What had he done now?

"I have just been informed by Libby," Mr. Potter said, "that she is under strict instructions from you not to let any alcohol enter the house."

James felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. He swallowed hard. "Um..yes?"

"You told her to dispose of any alcohol found under this roof." It wasn't a question. "I told her you had been feeling unwell, and was suffering from flu, as you are."

"Um..yes?"

"I do not want any more of this silly behaviour, James. Ill as you are, there is no excuse for it. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." James wondered if his father was lying, or if he sincerely didn't remember getting drunk. Most likely the latter. If it was the former, then James wouldn't currently be lying in bed, supposedly with the flu.

Mr. Potter nodded. "Good. I've also called in Dr. Lakesbury to have a look at you. She should be here in around ten minutes. Yes?"

"Yes, sir." Inside, James was panicking. What if Dr. Lakesbury - whoever she was - said that James wasn't ill at all? What would his father say? He'd be furious with him for throwing all the alcohol away.

There was no way out.

"Right in here, Doctor."

James lay down in bed again, hearing his father's voice on the other side of the door, trying to look as pathetic as possible. Maybe the doctor would take pity on him.

"I will ask you to stay outside, Mr. Potter. Meaning no disrespect, but I have often found that parents get in the way during the examination. It won't take long."

"As you wish, Doctor."

The door handle turned. James wished that he was seventeen; able to Apparate. Less than a year away - maybe the doctor could wait until then to come in? James thought it likely that he would have done a runner before then, given the chance.

The door was opening now…there was no escape. Was risking splinching himself worth it, to get away from the dreaded doctor? Maybe not.

Opening, opening, opening...a woman with long curly hair stepped into the room, and very firmly shut the door. It was then James knew that he wasn't so doomed after all - luck was finally turning his way.

A/N: Okay, okay, short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to end! Please review! Good? Or absolutely rubbish? I like nice reviews, but I accept 'constructive criticism'! Thanks! Also: someone who all of you know is in the next chappie! Will be updated tomorrow, hopefully (hopefully being the key word here.)


	6. Fake excuses, real fast

Disclaimer: * scoffs * As if I own Harry Potter. Nope, all belongs to JKR.  
  
A/N: Sixth chappie! Yay! Please review, and thanks to all those who already have. Special mention to Skahducky, who has reviewed every chapter so far, and has also helped me decide how to end the fic! Thanks, Skahducky! Anyway, the fic must go on!  
  
  
  
James couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stopped pretending to look really sick, and let himself just gape openly. Well aware of how stupid he looked, James made an effort to shut his mouth. Unsuccessfully.  
  
"L-Lily?" he said in disbelief.  
  
Lily Evans. His girlfriend. In his bedroom. Posing as a doctor. James decided he must be sick after all.  
  
Lily crossed the room. "Yes, it's me. Who did you expect - Bella?"  
  
Still trying to recover from the shock, James answered, "Well, more along the lines of a real doctor, really..what are you doing here?"  
  
She sat on the end of the bed. "Well, you know I got an O.W.L in Medical Training, so I think I can be counted on to pose as a real doctor in front of your Dad." She laughed slightly. "Your Dad contacted Sirius' mum by fire, to ask for a doctor - I don't think he's ever dealt with those sorts of things, has he? - only it was Sirius in the kitchen, not his mum. So when your Dad asked if there was a doctor that Sirius knew of to come to the house, Sirius thought I might like to see you. Which I did, of course. A week apart's too long."  
  
Smiling weakly, James leant back against his pillows. "And my father honestly didn't know the difference?"  
  
"No - he mentioned that he was going out, and would be back in a few hours, though. So that leaves us a few hours to catch up. And for me to see what disease you've managed to pick up," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Should I tell you that my father had flu just before I came home?"  
  
"Ah, yes, that might have something to do with it." Lily frowned. "I'll take your temperature, hang on..."  
  
She leant over and put her hand up on his forehead. Their eyes met, and she smiled. "I have a diagnosis."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yep - you are suffering from lilideprivation."  
  
"What?" James felt his eyes widening. He had got some strange disease after all. He was going to die...this was bad.  
  
"Lily-deprivation."  
  
Oh, that's not such a bad thing after all...especially if the cure was spending time with his girlfriend...  
  
"Well, I'd better be cured, then," he said, grinning.  
  
Lily leaned forward. James could feel the warm heat of her breath against his face, a tickling, but somehow comforting, sensation. Now their faces were barely inches apart, and -  
  
"James Edward Potter!"  
  
Both teenagers sprung apart at the sound of a man's voice. Mr. Potter's. James froze, his heart beating wildly, painful against his ribcage. James swallowed hard. If he hadn't been a sixteen year old with a reputation to uphold in front of his girlfriend, he would have dived under the duvet, and stayed there. However, he was sixteen, and he did have a reputation to uphold in front of his girlfriend, so this wasn't really an option.  
  
Mr. Potter crossed the room swiftly, anger seething on his face. Why was he back already? He had only been gone fifteen minutes at the most.  
  
"Uh...Dad, hi, what are you doing back so early?" James said nervously, trying to act as though nothing had happened. As if he hadn't just been caught trying to kiss his girlfriend, who was posing as a doctor. As if Mr. Potter wasn't furious.  
  
Mr. Potter frowned. "I decided to order the whisky, instead. It only took ten minutes, and I thought I'd see how 'Dr. Lakesbury' was getting on. Just as well I did, it seems. Just what do you think you were doing?"  
  
James looked passed his father to Lily. His eyes begged her for something. Come on, Lil, they said. If any time is good for one of your brilliant excuses, this is.  
  
Lily stepped forward, taking up her professional manner again. "Mr. Potter, I don't know what you thought was going on, but I was just leaning over to check his temperature."  
  
Mr. Potter raised his eyebrows. "You were?"  
  
"Of course - what did you think I was doing - trying to kiss him? As if!" Lily laughed slightly. It sounded normal, but James knew her well enough to realise that she was incredibly nervous. Well, she wasn't the only one."  
  
"And have you made your diagnosis?" Mr. Potter asked, his voice even.  
  
"Yes, it appears to be.uh.flu!" Lily nodded, remembering what James had told her earlier. "He should be given a Fever-reducing potion every four hours, and also a Pepper-Up potion tomorrow morning. Then, um, he should rest in bed for around a week. If you have any problems, please don't hesitate to call."  
  
"Call?"  
  
"Oh." Lily realised her mistake, and silently cursed. "I'm muggle-born - it's a muggle expression. Terribly sorry. It means just to get in touch."  
  
"Ah, yes...will you see yourself out?"  
  
Lily picked up her bag, gave James one last smile, and bolted for the door.  
  
James heard the front door close downstairs, and watched his father in silence. After about a minute had passed, Mr. Potter spoke. "I don't know who you thought you were kidding, James, but I know that was Lily. Nice try, but I think it's likely that you don't have flu, and you're going to get up now. Understand?"  
  
James tried to come up with a feasible excuse. "I think I really have got a temperature, Dad, it's pretty warm in here..."  
  
"Up. Now. I don't care if you're at Death's Door - you are going to get up, and stay up. Do you understand, or do I need to repeat myself?"  
  
"I understand, sir. Sorry, sir."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, people! This was originally going to be a very long chapter, for my standards, but I've split it into two chapters! Please review! 


	7. Broken bottles, shattered glass

Disclaimer: However many birthday wishes I use, I do not own Harry Potter. Just as well really. I'd mess up JKR's wonderful world!

A/N: Chapter 7! Yippee!

_Dear Sirius,_

Hi - how are you? Thanks again for the 'information' you gave me, so I could see James. It wasn't anything serious - I think his father was just being stupid. But everything seemed fairly normal - although, of course, dear Mrs. Potter wasn't there. James looked pretty down; I think something else has happened - he definitely looked worse than he did at the end of the year - only just over a week ago! Please persuade your Mum to let him stay at your house for the rest of the summer, or I will, no matter what Petunia says!

Mr. Potter also looked different - I don't know whether you saw him at Kings' Cross, but I didn't, and he looks...strange. I know his wife has gone missing, but he looked as though he had...never mind. What I do know, though, is that something isn't right, and James should be allowed to leave that place! Poor Rosie and Tom - they're probably as bad as James is.

Speak to you soon,

Lily

"Who's that from, Siri?"

Sirius looked up, momentarily startled by his mother's voice. He chewed his lip, feeling worried. Lily said that Mr. Potter had seemed different...strange, even. Sirius had to admit that his best friend's dad had certainly acted differently, but he supposed that was only to be expected, really. But James had changed too. Only not in the same way.

"Er, just Lily, Mum," he said, forcing a smile.

"Lily?" Esmerelda Black raised her eyebrows. "Isn't she James' girlfriend?"

Sirius' eyes widened as he realised what his mother was getting at. "Mu- um! Like I would ever go behind James' back like that! No, er, Lily was just owling me about James."

"James?" Esmerelda looked concerned. "Is he all right?"

"Not sure. Lily said he seemed pretty down."

"Oh, she's seen him, has she?"

"Er, no..." Sirius silently swore as he realised his mistake. "She's been writing to him."

"What did she say, then?"

"Just that she thought he needed to be around his friends." Sirius put on his pleading look. "Please, Mum?"

"I told you before, Siri; I'll think about it. But I think he needs to be around his family right now." However, she looked uncertain.

"Mum," said Sirius, leaning forward, "do you think Mr. Potter's...changed, at all?"

"Oh, I've no doubts that he has - Jennifer went missing, and he's left to care for three children on his own. How do you think he feels?"

"I know, but has he changed in any other way?"

Esmerelda hesitated. "No, Sirius. Of course he hasn't. Don't be silly."

"Alright, keep your hair on - I was just asking." Sirius rose from the table. "I'll see you later."

Esmerelda watched her son leave the room. Oh, if only he knew...for Edward Potter had indeed changed, for the worse. And she knew he had.

The clinking and scraping of cutlery against china plates was grating James' nerves. No one was talking. Just the clink, scrape, clink, scrape...

He watched his father pour himself another glass of wine. The fifteenth - no, sixteenth - glass since the start of dinner. Just as well his father wasn't speaking. It would give the game away. James himself was still stuck on his first glass. He wasn't risking becoming like Mr. Potter. No way.

"James?" Tom leant in to whisper to his older brother. "What's wrong? Why isn't anyone talking?"

"Nothing's wrong, Tom," James whispered back. "Just get on with your meal."

"No whispering at the dinner table!" said Mr. Potter sharply, his words slurred. "What did you say?"

Rosie let out a slight giggle. She had never seen her father drunk before. James had wished she never would. Mr. Potter turned on her.

"Don't you giggle at me, young lady!" He stood up, and raised his hand threateningly.

James' heart skipped a beat. "Rosie, be quiet, and say sorry."

"But-"

"Rosie? Please?"

"Sorry, Dad. You can sit down now."

Mr. Potter nodded his head in approval, and did as she said, pausing only to drain his glass in one swallow. James felt a nervous shiver run down his back.

"Dad, er, why don't you put that bottle away, and-"

Like a shot, Mr. Potter leaped up from his seat again. "Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me!" His voice was loud, but his words almost ran together from the affects of the alcohol.

James froze. That was a mistake - don't push it...apologise...leave it...

"Stand up!"

Just do as you're told...

"I said stand up! Face me like a man!"

Shaking, James stood up. Everything will be fine...

Mr. Potter picked up the bottle again. James thought he was going to pour another glass of wine. He was shocked when it came flying passed his head. James put a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Tom, take Rosie and go upstairs."

"Yes, James." James watched his brother and sister leave the room. _At least they didn't have to see it now.  
_  
"HOW DARE YOU TELL MY OWN CHILDREN WHAT TO DO!" Mr. Potter raised his hand.  
_  
He's just playing...he wouldn't - no, of course not..._

His father's fist came into contact with his face in a single sharp blow. Surprised by the action, James staggered backwards, his face stinging. This was going too far.

"Dad, please..."

The wine glass came next. It shattered just shy of James' head, to the side. James felt something cut into his cheek.

"LIBBY!" he shouted desperately. He hadn't wanted to call the house-elf, but he hadn't realised it would get this bad. "Libby! Please come!"

Mr. Potter moved forward again.

"Libby, please!"

"There's no-one to save you, boy."

James saw, out of the corner out of his eye, Libby arrive in the doorway. Her great pale eyes widened when she saw the state of not only the kitchen, but of James as well. He gave her a desperate look as Mr. Potter raised his hand again. She gave a single nod and waved her hand. Mr. Potter flew backwards into the opposite wall. His head gave a sickening crack, and he slid down to the ground, unconscious. Libby rushed over to James.

"Master James, you are alright, sir?"

Trembling, James nodded. "I think so."

"You are bleeding, sir."

James put his hand up to his throbbing cheek. When he drew his hand back, it was red. Blood. The glass. The pain...James' mind twisted wildly with the memories, sharp and clear, like photographs. The room spun dangerously around him. A hand came on his arm; Libby.

"Sir, do you want to come upstairs? Your cheek is needing to be cleaned, and you is seeming dreadfully pale to Libby."

James shook his head. The kitchen teetered dangerously again. "Rosie and Tom - they're upstairs."

"They is having to know how bad it is sometimes, Master James, sir." Libby tilted her head to one side. "Meaning no disrespect, sir, but otherwise they is not knowing what they is needing to be wary of, sir."

"Yes, Libby." Those were the last words James spoke before he finally gave in to the welcoming darkness.

A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Or terrible? Should I never write again? Please review! And email me at: if you have any questions!


	8. Covering up

Disclaimer: As if I own Harry Potter. Trust me, if I did, I would currently be lying around in my huge mansion... :sighs: S'never going to happen, so I'll just keep updating here!

A/n: Sorry for my long absence! A bad mixture of other work and writer's block! Never mind, over both of them now - so should update some time soon!

It started with a single whisper. No more. A pounding head. Something cool against his face. A sob. Crying...someone was crying! He wanted to help them, tell them everything would be fine. Another whisper. The cries quietened to shaky breaths. What was happening? Everything was dark.

_Ahem,_ James thought as his mind began to focus properly. _Maybe that's because you've got your eyes shut, you idiot!_

He slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight greeted him; streaming in through the window. It had been dark when -

Oh damn. Dad. Was he awake? Did he know what had happened? Did Tom and Rosie know?

The sight of his brother and sister sat on the end of his bed soon answered his latter question. He was in his bedroom, in bed. An ice pack was cold against his face, and the duvet had been pulled up right to his chin.

James shifted onto his side. Ouch. That hurt. He let out a soft groan, not able to help it.

"James?" Rosie turned. "Oh, James, you're awake!" She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around her brother's neck. "Are you alright? We thought...oh never mind, it doesn't matter now..." Soft, wet sobs began to escape her; James hugged his younger sister closer.

"I'm fine, Rosie, really."

"Liar."

James looked up at the sound of Tom's voice. His brother stood to one side, very pale, but eyes filled with relief.

"Tom, I'm fine, I-"

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Save it, James. We know you're not - Rosie's been crying all night and all day."

"All day?" James groaned. "What time is it?"

Tom managed a small smile. "Four o'clock in the afternoon."

James swore. "Whoops - you didn't hear that, okay? I'd better be getting up- " Rosie jumped back as he raised himself into a sitting position, but Tom moved forward and pushed him back down.

"No, Dr. Amata said you had to stay in bed, at least until you're feeling a bit better."

"But-"

"No, James. Libby told us what happened."

Again, James swore, this time quietly under his breath. "Look, Tom, I- "

"Dad forgave her, though. I'm glad," Tom said. "I wouldn't want to lose Libby."

"What?"

_Libby, what the heck?_

"You know - about how Libby thought she heard Dad shout for the end of dinner, and she rushed in, waved her hand, and, er, accidentally hit you and Dad instead. Dad's alright - just a couple of bruises and a headache."

_Thank you, Libby._

"But you have to stay in bed for about a week."  
_  
Damn it._

A/N: OK, it's short, but it seemed like a good place to end. ( Good? Bad? Indifferent? I want to know you're opinion! Please review!


	9. Sliding down the banisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All belongs to the esteemed J.K.Rowling.

A/N: Finally got round to updating this! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; I think someone mentioned that longer chapters would be nice...I'll try!

Chapter Nine

"Headache?"

"I'm fine."

"Ahem, James, headache?"

James frowned. It was annoying the way Dr. Amata could always see right through him. James didn't know why the doctor bothered to ask him these questions if he already knew the answers.

"James?"

"I told you; I'm fine."

Dr. Amata was a man who stood no nonsense, but was always ready for a good laugh. Short white hair lay flat on his head, and his cheeks glowed with good health. His blue eyes twinkled so brightly and trustfully, that even small children forgot about that nasty syringe he was holding. He had been the Potters' family doctor for years. He knew and liked James well, even if the boy was a rather bad patient.

The doctor smiled. "So, if you're fine, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I told you that you could do your homework to pass the time? Since you don't have a headache? Since you're fine?"

James shook his head fiercely. A sharp pain shortly followed, and he lay back down against the pillows, groaning. "Oh, it hurts..."

"It would do James, shaking your head so vigorously like that. I should be careful if I were you." The doctor's eyes twinkled. "Would you like something to ease the pain?"

"I'll be alright."

"As you wish..." The doctor suddenly seemed to become serious. "James, it wasn't Libby who did this, was it?"

James froze. Someone's found out. Oh damn. Deny it...say it was Libby...

"Of course it was. What else could it have possibly been?"

"I don't know, James. I was hoping you could tell me, actually."

"Like I said; what else could it have been?"

Dr. Amata seemed serious. "The cut on your cheek could have been caused by anything, but your cracked jaw would only have been caused by one thing. Do you know what that could be, James?"

"Uh...walking into a door?"

"No, James. Your cracked jaw could have only been caused by a fist. Who hit you, James?"

James couldn't look the doctor in the eye. "Dad." He had a feeling Dr. Amata already knew.

"He was drunk?"

"How did you know?" asked James, surprised.

"All the classic symptoms of a hangover. Libby swore that the same thing had happened to both of you, under her magic, but your jaw was cracked in such a way as to it could have happened only by someone hitting you. I put two and two together."

"Please, though, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"James, James, you've forgotten about my breach of patient confidently," said Dr. Amata. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want my to, but, if you don't mind my asking, why didn't you tell someone before?"

"Dad would lose his job, not to mention his reputation. He might even be put in prison; where would that leave us? Now that Mum's gone..." James trailed off, unwilling to discuss his mother.

Dr. Amata seemed to realise how quiet his patient had gone, and changed the subject. "Right, then, I want you to spend a few days in bed - maybe not as much as a week, but certainly until you feel a bit better - and also, if you want it, I'm giving Libby some muggle aspirin for your headaches. Do you suffer from migraines at all? Oh, yes, that's right, you do, don't you?" Dr. Amata appeared to be talking to himself more than to James. "Well, try to get plenty of rest; I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to check on you."

"And you promise you won't tell anyone about Dad?"

"I promise. What about Rosalinda and Thomas, though?"

"They want to go and stay with some of their friends - they don't have to stay here." James shrugged.

"And you?"

"Sirius asked me to go and stay with him sometime, but I don't know - I don't like to leave Dad alone."

"Think about it for a while, James; it may be the best thing. Libby would still be here, after all..." Dr. Amata shook himself a little. "Well, I must be going. Try and get some sleep."

"Okay. Thank you, Doctor."

"No problem - just doing my job." Dr. Amata smiled. "And don't worry. I'm sure things will turn out well in the end."

Dr. Amata rapped smartly on the door. Shouts came from inside the house. Running feet...and the front door was thrown open. Vega Black stood in front of him; long black hair reaching past her waist and blue eyes sparkling with mischief. She seemed surprised to see him.

"Hello, Doctor. Have you come to save Sirius from breaking his neck?"

"He's trying to break his neck?" Dr. Amata was confused. "How?"

"He's insisting that James managed to slide down the banisters last summer, and he wants to try it himself. Only Mum won't let him." Vega was nowhere near as adventurous as her older brother. She was like a china doll; delicate, and fragile. She had never broken a bone in her life, compared with Sirius, who had...well, Dr. Amata didn't like to remember some of the things Sirius had done.

Dr. Amata smiled at the mention of Mrs. Black. "Is your mother there, Vega? I would very much like to have a word with her if she is."

"You're lucky - it's her day off. I think she's in the attic, trying to find some extract of Nightshade. She needs it for one of her potions. Come in, I'll call her down."

The doctor followed her in, careful to shut the door behind him. Stepping into the hallway, he arrived just in time to see Sirius slide right down the banister and jump off the end.

"I told you it was possible!" he said to Vega. "You owe me two galleons."

Vega shrugged. "I'll give it to you later. Can you go and find Mum? Dr. Amata wants to see her."

"Sure." Sirius was curious, Dr. Amata could tell, but he didn't ask. Instead, he turned round and raced up the stairs.

Several minutes later, Esmeralda Black came to the top of the stairs. Dr. Amata had always known where Vega got her good looks from. Even dressed in baggy muggle overalls, Esmeralda still managed to look stunning. She smiled at the doctor as she came down the stairs, wiping her hands on her clothes as she went.

"You'll have to excuse this," she said, indicating her overalls. "The attic's a pretty awful place to be if you've got a pretty dress on."

Dr. Amata smiled slightly. It didn't bother him; he had seen her in worse states; like that time Sirius had had appendicitis and she had called him in the middle of the night.

"That's quite alright, dear."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Not of sorts, but I wondered if I might have a quiet word with you for a few minutes?"

"Of course." Esmeralda turned to her children. "Stay out of trouble for a while - and don't go in the attic!"

"Aw, Mum..." Sirius started.

"No!"

"Fine..."

"That's better." Esmeralda lead the doctor into a separate room just off the hallway. "Don't worry about anything you say - I put a Silence Spell on this room after I caught Sirius eavesdropping on what I was planning to buy him for Christmas."

"Ah..."

"Do sit down."

Dr. Amata did as he was asked. "I understand you were...considering letting James Potter come to stay some time this holiday."

Esmeralda seemed surprised. "Why yes, I was, but I thought he might do well to stay with the rest of his family for a while. Is everything alright?"

Dr. Amata could not break his word to James, but he had to do something. "I wondered if you might have him to stay a little earlier this summer? Mr. Potter has not taken his wife's disappearance at all well, and I thought it might be best if he was left alone for a while."

"Edward? He has seemed a little...strange recently." Esmeralda shook her head a little. "Of course James can come here - we're going up to visit my mother next week for a few days, though, so he can come in about ten days, if that's alright."

"Thankyou, Esmeralda," said Dr. Amata. "It should be me asking if that's all right for you. Is it?"

"Of course - don't be silly!" Esmeralda laughed. "I like having James here. Calms Sirius down a little, not to mention that they're both out from underneath my feet! Yes, that's fine...will you stay for tea?"

"No, I had better be going, but thankyou again, Esmeralda, I appreciate it."

"Any time, Doctor, any time."

A/N: leans back in seat Phew! Did you like it? Hate it? Please review - there's a nice little box down in that corner there...the one that says 'Submit Review'. Click on it...please?


	10. Selena White

Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR.

A/N: Tenth chapter - and about time, I say. Thanks to everyone who reviewed - without you I wouldn't be writing this chapter!

Chapter 10

Esmerelda looked at her desk in dismay. She couldn't imagine how on earth it had become so untidy in such a short space of time. Lucky she had never let Sirius come into work with her - he'd totally wreck her office before charming all the secretaries with his famous smile. Honestly. She didn't know how on earth she'd ended up with a son like that. Not that he wasn't completely loveable.

Sighing, she shuffled a few papers into a semi-tidy pile. No one could say that she hadn't moved up the Ministry very quickly - she had. She appeared to most people as a professional working mother; unfortunately, as few people knew, she was highly disorganised, and wish she could leave work altogether.

Her hand stopped as she came across a pink piece of paper. Where had that come from? Certainly not from her ex-husband, he had never used pink paper in his life. Frowning, she pick it up, and unfolded it.

_Dear Eddie,_

I can't wait until tonight - I'm so much looking forward to it. I'm sure your family will love me; especially Rosalinda. I do so much love small children.

I think about you every minute of my day - do you think about me? That dinner we had at Bistro Vino's - I haven't had such a wonderful Italian for ages! Didn't you say your eldest son could cook? I look forward to it...

Love you, sweetums,

Selena

xxxxxxxx  
  
Eddie...Rosalinda...eldest son...

Esmerelda knew it had to Edward Potter. But who was Selena? Certainly not Jennifer, his wife. And, anyway, Jenny had never sent such a soppy letter in her life; Esmerelda doubted she ever would. If she ever escaped from Voldemort...

Was it actually possible that...? No, of course not. Mr. Potter was a kind, considerate man. He wouldn't see someone else while his wife was being held prisoner, or had possibly been killed in the last three months, would he?

But, thinking about it, Esmerelda knew Edward had changed, no matter how much she tried to deny it. But it was because Jenny had gone missing in the first place, wasn't it? Maybe not, she realised. Sirius was going on about how James needed to be 'rescued' - even Dr. Amata had, although not in quite the same way. Maybe they were right.

Maybe they knew something about it.

The delicious smell of dinner wafted up the stairs and into the bedroom. Zabiglioni; one of James' favourites. Boy, did Libby know how to cook.

James had been feeling much better over the past three or four days; he had begged Dr. Amata to let him get out of bed, but the doctor would have none of it. He said James needed to rest. Rest! It was strange, James thought, how all medi-wizards and witches thought the same thing; that you should rest all the time, even when you were feeling fine.

The scent of Zabiglioni was enough to drive anyone mad. Suddenly decisive, James threw off the duvet and sat up in bed. He swung his legs out, and slowly stood up. He waited for the shaky feeling that came with getting up after lying down for so long, but none came. Blow whatever Dr. Amata said! He was fine!

Quickly, he got dressed into the muggle clothing he usually wore during the summer holidays. With any luck, no one would say anything about him getting up so soon. Dr. Amata had said that he shouldn't be allowed out of bed until Monday - three days away. James didn't think he could stand it that long.

He made his way downstairs, pleased that he didn't feel unsteady or light-headed. Dr. Amata didn't know what he was talking about! The house seemed to be fairly quiet - however, it was, James reminded himself, a big house. You could easily listen to WWW full volume without someone else hearing it. He might as well see what Rosie and Tom were up to. No doubt Rosie would be pleased to see him up - she had seemed especially worried about him.

Where would they be? The drawing room? That seemed like the best bet. James could laughter from there as he drew closer. Probably Rosie. He reached for the doorknob. Another light laugh. Well, Tom seemed to be doing a good job of taking Rosie's mind off things, if that was what he was trying to do. Smiling slightly, James opened the door. That's when things went horribly wrong.

There were two people in the room, but they certainly weren't Rosie and Tom. One of the two was James' father, his face ruddy - James suspected he'd been at the brandy. The other one was a woman James had never seen before, and someone he certainly didn't like the look of.

Her hair was short, and blonde. Bleached blonde, no doubt - James could see her dark roots. Her eyes were a greenish colour; not a pleasant warm green, like Lily's were, but an endless pit of swirling green mist. Her face was caked in a thick layer of make-up - black eyeliner rimmed her eyes, red blusher coated her flawless cheeks, and her lips were red with lipstick. She wore a short red-velvet robe cut several inches above the knee, and a pair of the highest heels James had ever seen. She showed perfect white teeth as she smiled slightly at James.

"James," Mr. Potter slurred.

_At least he remembers my name_, thought James sarcastically.

"This is...Selena..."

"Hello, James." Selena smiled, looking tipsy. She turned back to Mr. Potter. "I must say, you have a handsome son." She laughed.

James felt sick. Who was she? As in, why was she here? What business did she have with his father? How long had she been here for?

He was about to find out.

A/N: So? Please review! There's a box there in the left hand corner with submit review on it...that's right, click it...


	11. Barbie

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and a couple of characters. If you want to use any of my original characters, then please ask by emailing me: Everything else belongs to JKR.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best!

Chapter 11

"Who. Are. You?" James managed to force out between clenched teeth.

"Me?" Selena giggled from her position in Mr. Potter's arms. "He just told you; I'm Selena. Selena White." She looked at Mr. Potter. "Eddie, I thought you'd told him about me?"

"I just have, Selly."

Eddie? It was enough to make James sick. Waves of dizziness crashed over him; no wonder Dr. Amata had wanted him to stay in bed. Dr. Amata. Did he know anything about this? More to the point, did Rosie and Tom know?

"What-" James stopped, then started again. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Maybe I was 'magicked' out of thin air, dear."

"How long have you been here?" James demanded. He turned back to his father. "How long have you been seeing her?"

"Oh, only about a fortnight, James," Mr. Potter said, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Excuse me while I'm sick," muttered James. "Honestly...hasn't it occurred to you that Mum-" It hurt just to say the word in front of this - this woman. "Mum could turn up any time, and find 'Selly' here?" Not that James, if he were honest, actually thought he was ever going to see his mother again.

"Should it have done?"

"Yes!"

"Dad?" A voice sounded out in the hallway.

The door creaked open, and Tom stood there. And stood there. And stood there. Staring. Not at Selena. At James.

"J-J-James!" he said nervously. "What are you doing up?"

"Felt better. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like a little word with you, Tom. Outside. Now."

Throwing one more incredulous glance at the couple on the sofa, James yanked open the door again and gently pushed his brother out into the hallway.

"Did you know about" - James pointed at the closed door - "that?"

Tom threw a nervous glance at the door, and then back at James. "Yes," he admitted.

"Does Rosie know?"

"Yes."

"And Libby as well, I suppose?"

"Yes."

"How come I didn't know, then?" James had, by now, learnt how to keep control of his temper. The only person he really lost it with was Snape and Malfoy. Idiotic Slytherins.

"Er..." Tom's eyes flicked to one direction, and then the other, trying to working out a route of escape. Realising there wasn't one, he sighed. "Dr. Amata told us not to - said you'd only do your nut. And you are, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Doing your nut." Tom frowned. "How come you're up anyway? Dr. Amata said-"

"I don't care what Dr. Amata said!" exclaimed James sharply. "Look, I'm sorry, Tom, it's just the shock of seeing that...thing with Dad."

"She's been round three nights in a row now, you know," said Tom. "I don't personally like her. But Rosie does - she thinks she's wonderful. 'Grown- up', as she described it. Said immature boys like me wouldn't understand. That was until I pointed out that I was older than her."

"But, Tom, who is she?"

"Selena? I think she works in the Ministry, but not in Dad's department. Not sure exactly what she does, but I do know that one time it involved a crocodile skin handbag, and she dot to keep it. Animal cruelty, that is."

"Sure, Tom," James said with a sigh. "Animal cruelty."

_Hi Padfoot._

How's life? Heard from Moony yet? FM in three days - hope he'll be alright without us.

You will not believe what my Dad's gone and done. Her name's Selena White - bleach blonde bimbo and the tartiest tart you ever saw. I've got nothing against blondes (just look at that cute fourth year in Ravenclaw), but I have a problem with Selena. Help!

Nothing much else to report - what's going on near you?

ATB,

Prongs

I swear, I'm going to kill Mr. Potter when I get my hands on him," Sirius muttered. "Doesn't he have any respect for James' feelings? Or Rosie's and Tom's, for that matter?"

"What's that, Siri? You do know that they say when you talk to yourself it means you're going crazy, don't you?"

Sirius looked up at the sound of his sister's voice, and frowned. "I'm already crazy, anyway. But take a look at this." He thrust the letter at her.

Vega bit her lip as her eyes scanned the letter. "Oh my Lord - poor Tom."

"Ooh, has our Vega got a crush on Tom?" asked Sirius, not being able to resist it.

"Shove off." Vega went red. "But, seriously, Mr. Potter must be a really mean person if he's doing that."

"Oh, I think he is, Vega," said Sirius. "I just don't know what I can do to help James get rid of Barbie, that's all."

"Barbie?"

"Some sort of Muggle toy. Blonde and perfect."

"Just like Selena?"

"Just like Selena."

A/N: Ahem, yes, it's short, but I wanted to get it out today. You like? You hate? Please tell me (nice review button down there)! Please?


	12. Making her move

Disclaimer: I own Vega and Esmerelda Black, Rosalinda, Thomas, Jennifer and Edward Potter, Libby the House Elf and Dr. Amata. If you wish to use any of the above characters, please ask. JKR owns the rest (except for the plot).  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys are the best!!! Sorry this chapter is so short, but good things come in small packages, right?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Could you pass the salt, please?"  
  
James' voice was tight, holding no emotion, as he spoke to Selena. Selena. What a ridiculous name. What did his father see in her? It was ludicrous.  
  
Selena gave a sickly-sweet smile as she passed the saltcellar to him. Honestly, James thought, you had to hand it to her - she was trying so hard. But James had made up his mind; Selena was here trying to take his mother's place, and she just wasn't worthy of that position.  
  
No one was but his real mother.  
  
"So, Selena, you were telling me about how you won the Ministry's beauty contest?"  
  
Selena's attention was snapped back to Mr. Potter. James was glad. Her staring at him had started to scare him a little.  
  
"Yes - in my department only it was - Department of the Ministry of Magic's publicity." Selena laughed slightly. "I'm sure I wouldn't have won it had it been the whole Ministry taking part."  
  
No, you're right. My mother would have! thought James furiously.  
  
Selena was staying for dinner and, apparently, staying for a drink afterwards. James had been livid when Mr. Potter had told him about it that morning. And his father had been perfectly sober then, so it wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing. It made James sick.  
  
"Libby, more wine!" Mr. Potter shouted. He was drunk already. James longed to escape - he had arranged for Tom and Rosie to go to their friends' houses the next day - but he knew he could never leave his father like this. Unless he could leave behind his conscience as well.  
  
Libby scurried in, carrying in a large bottle of wine almost as big as she was. She placed it on the table and ran out again.  
  
"So, Rosie, I hear you love to play jokes?"  
  
"No, not really me - more James, to be honest," said Rosie, blushing. "He's brilliant."  
  
"So James is our little joker," Selena said with a little laugh. "And I've been told you also play Quidditch, James? Star Chaser, so I hear."  
  
Flattery will get you nowhere, James thought. Out loud, he said, "Well, I'm on the Quidditch team."  
  
"And a prefect with thirteen O.W.Ls! Very impressive!"  
  
James shrugged, not bothering to answer.  
  
"James!" Mr. Potter boomed. "Selena paid you a compliment!"  
  
"Thank you, Selena," James muttered sarcastically.  
  
Selena turned to Tom, smiling. "And quite the avid reader, our Tom, I hear!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," said Tom quietly. "I love to read."  
  
"What are you reading now?"  
  
"Great Power; the rise and fall of Grindleward."  
  
"Oh." Selena looked bored. "Very interesting, I'm sure."  
  
"Oh, it is!" said Rosie, butting into the conversation to back her brother up. "It's great- all about the spells he used, and stuff!"  
  
"I'm sure." Selena turned back to Mr. Potter, and put a hand on his arm. "Is this the end of dinner? Could you go and fetch me a pina colada? And make yourself a strawberry daiquiri. Don't let Libby do them - it's never quite the same when a house-elf makes them." She said 'house-elf' as though it was something nasty the cat had brought in.  
  
"Yes, yes." Mr. Potter stood up, swaying slightly. "James - take Selly to the drawing room. I'll be in, in about twenty minutes. Rosalinda and Thomas can help Libby lay the table."  
  
James got up and led Selena to the drawing room. He sat down on the nearest sofa. Selena sat next to him.  
  
"So, you play Quidditch, James?"  
  
"I told you that at dinner. Chaser."  
  
"Oh." Selena leant in a little closer. "And I bet all that time flying on a broomstick really tones up your muscles, doesn't it?"  
  
"I guess." James was a little surprised at the compliment, even though girls told him the same thing every day at Hogwarts.  
  
"You know," Selena said, shifting a little closer, "when I saw your photograph on Eddie's desk, I couldn't help but to notice how handsome you were."  
  
What? James thought in confusion.  
  
"So much more handsome than Eddie - you have the body to go with it," Selena purred. She was now almost sitting on James' lap. "But I wonder...how good are your romantic skills?"  
  
James was even more confused by now. How had they come from Quidditch to his romantic skills?  
  
"Why don't you show me how good your romantic skills really are?" Selena asked.  
  
Before James knew what was happening, Selena's lips were pressed against his.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehe. Okay, that was mean, I know, but I couldn't resist. What's James going to do now? Kiss her back? Lol. You'll find out - especially if you review!!! 


	13. Rescue Missions

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JKR, and anything you don't belongs to me.

A/N: Well, thirteenth chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed, although some of the reviews were a little strange...yes, it was very sick - but Selena is a sick person, as you find out in this chapter!

Chapter 13

He was kissing Selena! No, that was wrong - she was kissing him. James just sat there, frozen to his seat, as she pressed her lips against his. She certainly was a good kisser, but nowhere near Lily.

Lily! The name seemed to jerk the life back into his muscles, and he pulled away, horrified. Selena certainly didn't waste any time in making her move. Well she had hit on the wrong person.

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll get my lipstick onto your face?"

James, having disliked Selena from the start, now hated her with every inch of his life. He was speechless. Selena was supposed to be going out with his father! No, not supposed to be - she just was. Had it been just to hit on him?

Only four words managed to find his way to his mouth:

"I have a girlfriend," he hissed.

"Shame - is she as beautiful as I am?"

"You're not beautiful - you're the ugliest cow I've ever seen."

"How dare you," she said, through clenched teeth. "No one's ever rejected me yet."

"About time someone did, then," said James. "Can't think why no one has before now. I don't know what my father sees in you - and how sick can you get? You must be twice my age!"

"Age doesn't matter in love," Selena said. "I've been out with boys your age before; I've even been out with an eighty year old man..."

"You disgusting piece of filth," exclaimed James, feeling sick. "What did you do, marry him for his money?"

"Of course. It also helped my social status. When I'm married, I have as much money as I want - when I kill them, I get even more; all the money's mine." Selena inspected her nails, speaking calmly, as though she was discussing the weather. "Your father's rich, handsome - although not as gorgeous as you are - and very high up in the Ministry. Think how much that could help me in life! The endless possibilities..."

James felt as though he'd been slapped in the face. So that was what Selena had wanted! She didn't care which Potter she had - either his father or himself - just as long as she got what she wanted. And then, whichever one she got, she would murder. There was just one problem.

"Sorry, Selena," he said, "but I have a girlfriend, and my father's married."

Selena gave a short, harsh laugh. "Was married, James. You mother's dead."

"No she's not!" James said desperately. "She's just missing."

"Face it, James; she's been missing for four months. No one can survive that long in Voldemort's clutches."

"That's all you know!" James spat.

"Then I know as much as I need to know. Your father's a widower, James. Just grow up and see that." Selena smiled. "I've shown your father the same thing - how else do you think he'd give up all hope about your mother?"

The door opened, and both of them froze. Mr. Potter came in, holding two glasses. James watched as Selena turned on her sickly-sweet smile, and accepted her drink.

"Oh, Eddie, thank you - this is the best Pina Colada I had in a long time."

Mr. Potter smiled back, looking insanely happy. James felt like throwing up - his father didn't know what he'd let himself in for. Hurling Selena one last, disgusted look, James left the room, not bothering to stop the door slamming behind him.

_Hi Padfoot -_

I'm fine; the FM didn't go too badly, all things considered. Would have been better if you, James and Peter had been there, though.

The nerve of Mr. Potter! Poor James; you know how much he adored his mother, and now that...man has to go and get a girlfriend! Does your mother know anything about her? What kind of woman is Selena?

I don't know what to suggest, other than a rescue mission, which is almost certainly out of the question.

-Moony

"Moony, you're brilliant!" Sirius jumped off the bed. "Of course, Mum said we could have James over in a few days, but we have to stay here until then! Who wants to stay at grandma's anyway?"

He frowned as he thought over the possibilities. Plan A - and Sirius' personal favourite - was to just charge into the Potters' house, and hope for the best. That almost certainly wouldn't work. But what would?

Could they play Selena into this somewhere? If they could get Selena and Mr. Potter out of the house, it might just work, but they'd have to find some way of doing that...

What had James always said about his father? That he liked Italian? No - that was James - Mr. Potter liked Chinese food. Was there something that could work there?

The idea hit Sirius like a ton of broomsticks. But Vega would have to help - although she'd always been the perfect little actress. Remus could stay out of it is he wanted to, as could Peter.

"Vega?" Sirius called, wanting to tell his sister the idea as soon as possible.

"What?"

"Come in here a sec!"

Vega came into the room a few seconds later, looking disgruntled. "I was listening to my favourite song on WWN."

"Would you be willing to do a favour for me?"

"That depends..." Vega leaned forward. "On what it is and what I get out of it."

"I can get James to find out whether Tom likes you, or not."

Vega sat up, going red. "What is it?"

"A little rescue mission..."

"For James?"

"Yep - all you have to do is to go to their front door and tell Mr. Potter that he's won a trip to a Chinese restaurant, with a partner. For that night. Starting right then."

"How's that going to help James?"

"Easy - everyone's out of the house, except for James and the house-elf. I'll just tell the house-elf that Mr. Potter must have forgotten that James was coming round."

"Won't Mum be mad? Not to mention Dad and grandma."

"Once they see how starved James is, they won't question anything." Sirius grinned. "Will you do it?"

"Yeah, alright," said Vega. "When?"

"In.a week?- Mum, Dad and grandma are going out for the day. I'm being left in charge."

"Is that wise?"

"Remember, dear sister, that I'm the only one who knows about your 'little crush' on Tom at the moment. Remember I have no qualms about asking Tom whether he fancies you in front of the whole school..."

"Okay, okay - just don't do that. Please."

"Anything for you, sweet little sister..."

A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me!


	14. Brats

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own anything you don't recognise. If you wish to use one of my characters, feel free to ask me at: lillupin@yahoo.co.uk  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner, but my computer crashed, and the hard-drive shattered, so I had to type this up again!!! And thanks to all those wonderful people also known as 'reviewers'! You guys are the greatest!  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Esmerelda took up her quill again and signed yet another form for the department. Honestly. She should hire someone to sign all these papers for her. Now that was an idea. Maybe she'd take it up with the Minister of Magic.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
Esmerelda looked up in surprise. She wasn't expecting anyone, and her husband almost never came into her office at work. Who would disturb her when she had all this paperwork to finish? Perhaps someone was coming to tell her that Sirius had finally managed to land himself in St. Mungo's sliding down the banisters.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Oh, come in."  
  
The handle turned, and a woman sauntered in. Her short platinum- blonde hair was loosely curled and floated round her face. Large, cold green eyes stared out, matching her short - no, tiny - green robes. She was the sort of woman who you instantly disliked, Esmerelda thought in distaste.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought this was Eddie's office. Or are you his secretary?"  
  
Esmerelda drew herself up in indignation. "I most certainly am not! Edward's office is down the hall, but I'm afraid he's gone out to lunch."  
  
"Oh well, I suppose I'll wait then." And, without waiting for an invitation, the woman sat down in a chair opposite Esmerelda. "I'm Selena White, by the way." She held out a long slim hand.  
  
Esmerelda didn't take it. So this was Selena - the one who had sent the letter to Edward. No wonder it had ended up on her desk if Selena had thought that this was Edward's office. Esmerelda disliked this woman already.  
  
"I'm Eddie's girlfriend," Selena said, seemingly unfazed by Esmerelda's brush-off. "Have you ever met his children?"  
  
"Yes, I have, as a matter of fact. James is my son's best friend. He often comes to stay in the summer."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing - imagine having to put up with one of them full time!" Selena inspected her perfectly-manicured fingernails. "I can barely stand them for an hour at a time. Real brats they are - especially that eldest one - James."  
  
"James?" Esmerelda thought James was wonderful; he kept Sirius down-to- earth at least, and anyone who could pull that off successfully must be God's gift to Earth.  
  
"Oh yes - horrible boy. He needs discipline knocked into him, alright. And Thomas is almost as bad - too intelligent for his own good, I say. When he hasn't got his nose in a book, he's rattling off some boring fact about what happened thousands of years ago. And that girl - Roxy, or something- "  
  
"Rosie."  
  
"Whatever. Well, she wasn't as bad at first, but now she's awful! A real little horror, if I ever saw one."  
  
"I think she's a wonderful child," Esmerelda interjected.  
  
Selena's head snapped up, her eyes narrowing. "What?"  
  
"I said, I think she's wonderful. Really sweet girl."  
  
Slowly, Selena stood up from her chair. "I don't think we have much in common, Mrs." She peered at the place card on Esmerelda's desk. "Mrs. Plack. I will see myself out."  
  
Esmerelda smiled inwardly, relieved that the woman was finally going. She watched as Selena crossed the room, and yanked open the door.  
  
"And it's Mrs. Black!" she yelled after Selena's retreating back.  
  
The office door slammed in reply.  
  
* * *  
  
Selena watched as Mr. Potter downed his fourth glass of whisky. Now was the time. With any luck, he'd start straight away.  
  
"Eddie?"  
  
"Yes, Selly?"  
  
"Have you ever tried to teach James some common sense?"  
  
"I've tried."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
Mr. Potter only shrugged, focusing instead on unscrewing the whisky bottle again. Selena felt frustrated. She had to gain his attention, now, while he was drunk. Otherwise it would never work.  
  
"Have you ever tried to beat some sense into him?" she asked lightly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you think it would work?"  
  
Mr. Potter grunted in reply, which only aggravated Selena further. Maybe he wasn't drunk enough. No - of course he was. Think how much he'd had to drink. Oh well. She'd have to come from another direction. She'd have to use every amount of charm she had. She'd have to get him to see her way.  
  
"Oh, but he never does what he's told, Eddie," she pleaded. "It annoys me so much sometimes. If you would just show him whose boss for once, I'm sure he'd behave for me. He'd stop being so disobedient."  
  
Eddie looked at her drunkenly. "Do you think so, Selly?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do."  
  
"Is it really what you want me to do?"  
  
"Yes - he needs to be taught manners."  
  
Mr. Potter got up from the table. "If that's what you want, Pumpkin. If you want some sense beaten into that boy-" Here he rubbed his hands together. "-Then that's what I'll do."  
  
A/N: Yes, it's very short, but I needed this part, and it wouldn't fit at the end of the last one, and certainly not at the beginning of the next one. Sorry! Please review!!! 


	15. Forever

Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? I wish. Everything you recognise belongs to JKR.  
  
A/N: I haven't updated this in a LONG time...I apologise for that. And I left you with a cliffhanger as well!!! Sorry. Never mind - it's here now. And it's getting exciting, folks!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Boy! Get down here now!"  
  
James started at the sound of a drunken voice. His father's drunken voice. What did he want? He was supposed to be having dinner with Selena.  
  
Selena. James hated the name alone. As far as he was concerned, she was dangerous and he didn't want anything to do with her.  
  
"Boy! Didn't you hear me?"  
  
Sighing, James heaved himself off the bed. Honestly, there was no peace sometimes. Trying to complete a Potions essay was not the easiest of tasks at the best of times; it was even worse when first a House-Elf interrupts you, and then your alcoholic father as well.  
  
He slowly made his way down the rich red carpet of the stairs. Unearthly silence greeted him. James felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Cautiously, he reached for the kitchen doorknob, and opened the door.  
  
A bottle came flying towards him. Quick reflexes enabled James to dodge out of the way, but it only narrowly missed his right shoulder. Shakily, James turned to face his father.  
  
Mr. Potter was standing in the middle of the room, swaying. His face was dark red, almost purple, in colour, and his eyes were dark and stormy. He scowled when he saw James.  
  
"Selena said you needed some sense beaten into you," he slurred. "You need to be obedient, you good-for-nothing brat!"  
  
James took an automatic step backwards. He had never seen his father this bad. And those first words - 'Selena said' - sent a chill up his spine. Selena herself was stood to one side, her arms folded, and her pretty face smirking. She wanted this. She didn't care if he got hurt. In fact, all the better if he did.  
  
"Obedience," said Mr. Potter, taking a new bottle out of the cupboard next to him, "is a funny thing. Some people seemed to have it at birth. Others, like you, boy, need to be taught. So I am going to teach you."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Selena come out of her corner and come over to him. Then her voice was in his ear; soft and gentle.  
  
"James," she said. "James, I can get your father to do anything I want him to - he adores me, and will do anything I tell him to. I'll tell him not to hurt you if you agree not to tell anyone that I murdered my late husbands."  
  
Blackmail. It was blackmail, pure and simple. But James couldn't not tell anyone that this.creature was a murderer. More people-perhaps even his own father-could die because of her. And James wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
"As if!" James spat, struggling to keep a tight hold on his fast-rising temper.  
  
"Then you'll just have to face the consequences. But I can guarantee that you'll keep quiet after your father's finished with you." Selena left James' side to stand at the edge of the kitchen. "Go on Eddie!" she called. "Beat some sense into him!"  
  
James looked desperately at his father, pleading him to show some signs of kindness. But he knew it was hopeless-Mr. Potter well drunk. Well and truly. And he was showing no signs of even recognising his son. There was nothing James could do about it.  
  
Selena smirked at James from across the room. He glared back. That was the only reason he didn't see it coming.  
  
James staggered as something hard slammed into his jaw. James looked up in time to see his father raise his hand again. This time he was prepared.  
  
He ducked. Mr. Potter's fist slammed into the wall above him. Plaster rain down on both of them. Letting out an angry yell, Mr. Potter aimed his fist at James again. James didn't have time to roll out of the way. He felt his father's hand come into sharp contact with the back of his shoulder, and he felt backwards, unbalanced. There was another hard punch, this time to in his chest. Excruciating pain exploded everywhere. James groaned, and weakly rolled over, just in time to see Mr. Potter raise his fist.  
  
"Dad," James croaked. "Dad, please..."  
  
Mr. Potter's answer was to pick his son off the floor. Relief washed over James; his father must have seen sense at last. He was about to thank him for helping him up when he was brutally thrown across the room. He hit the wall with a loud slam, and sank to the floor, feeling miserable. There was no way to stop this-his father definitely outweighed him, and even if he didn't, James was in no condition to defend himself. If he called Libby, Mr. Potter would only hurt the little house-elf, which wasn't fair. At least Rosie and Tom had gone to their friends'. They were safe.  
  
Mr. Potter advanced on him like a lion advancing on its prey. He wore an odd sort of smile that sent nervous shivers up James' spine.  
  
"Do you think you've learnt to be obedient yet, boy?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.  
  
James nodded, too numb to speak. Mr. Potter raised his hand and slapped his son harshly across his face. James swore under his breath; this gained him another sharp smack. Mr. Potter scowled.  
  
"Obviously not, boy," he slurred. "The first rule of obedience; speak when you are spoken to. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir." James remembered to answer properly this time.  
  
"Second; stand up when your elders are speaking to you. Get up off the floor!"  
  
"Yes, sir." James heaved himself off the tiled floor with some difficulty, knowing that, however much it hurt him, he would be hurt more if he didn't do what he was told.  
  
"You're learning..." Mr. Potter pushed James right up against the wall with one hand. "What do you say when I tell you that this lesson isn't over yet?"  
  
James was at a loss. He watched in dread as his father's lips curled into a smirk.  
  
"You don't know? Very bad, boy. You-must-thank-me!" He punctuated each word with a slap to each side of James' face.  
  
James felt dizzy. When was it all going to end? He could see Selena smiling in satisfaction. She wanted him to keep quiet, and she didn't care how it was done. Even if it meant...  
  
Even if it meant he had to be killed.  
  
Killed. James shivered. His father wouldn't know what he was doing; he was drunk. He wouldn't remember what he'd done by the morning-Selena could tell him James had killed himself. Committed suicide-driven by grief about his mother's death. No-one would ever know.  
  
James looked up in time to see his father raise a wine bottle over his head. No, he wouldn't...  
  
Just as the glass bottle was brought smashing over his head, he heard a door open from somewhere. Was Selena leaving? James didn't know-didn't care-any more. He sank back down onto the floor, his eyes tightly shut. There was a voice-a woman's-but it wasn't Selena's. It sounded frightened, shocked.  
  
"Stupefy! Stupefy!"  
  
There was a thump from in front of him, but James didn't open his eyes. If anything, he shut them tighter, willing it to end. There was the sound of running feet across the floor, and a gentle voice in his ear.  
  
"James...James! Stay awake! Open your eyes..please..."  
  
But it was too late. James' eyes were shut and he had no intention of opening them again.  
  
Ever.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, nasty place to end it, but I promise I won't take so long to update this time! Please review! 


	16. To never wake up

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have so much time to sit here writing fanfiction.  
  
A/N: I don't seem to have updated for ages. Sorry guys! Promise it won't happen again! And I also apologise for the short chapter!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The woman slowly walked down the stairs. It was so long since she'd been here...months. There was a definite difference to the house, and to her. When she'd been here before she had been a distinguished figure. Now she was just the woman who had Stunned Edward Potter.  
  
Not many people knew yet. But they would. Or some would, at least. She didn't plan to make it public; it wasn't fair on James, or Rosie, or Tom. Dr. Amata already knew. But he'd keep quiet.  
  
The doctor. She had called him as soon as she had seen James' condition. He was dealing with James now. She had heard how bad it was. Ruptured spleen, three cracked ribs, concussion...the list went on and on. She shut her eyes. She should have known something like this would happen...of course Edward would turn to alcohol. Had anyone else noticed his strange behavior? Selena White certainly had, and had taken full advantage of it.  
  
Selena White. She wouldn't go to Azkaban-she hadn't done anything. Edward had, though. And Edward almost certainly had a one-way trip to Azkaban. She had no sympathy whatsoever. He deserved it, after what he had done to James.  
  
And James. Dr. Amata was operating to remove the ruptured spleen now. He had already warned her that he had no way of knowing how bad James' concussion was until he woke up.  
  
If he woke up.  
A/N: I apologise, extremely short, because I have been suffering from writers' block. However, a chocolate frog to anyone who can guess who the woman is!  
  
Just want to answer a couple of reviews:  
  
BuzzBuzz16: Hmm...blind? That would be exciting, wouldn't it? I hadn't actually thought about it that way; I guess he could be. There's still time to write it in...although I probably won't.  
  
Angry Stags are bad and Joss: Glad you like it. And, yes, Selena is not the nicest of people, is she? ^_^  
  
LenKenChel: Just happy you're enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tiger Lily: LOL! Thanks for reviewing. I await your punishment! (Just kidding. I probably won't carry out that idea...)  
  
SpiderGirl05: Thanks!  
  
Rachelfan5000: Thanks - I'm continuing now!  
  
K00lgirl1808: I don't want to know what the 'or else' is...*hides* I'm continuing!  
  
Jen: I know, I have a rather soft spot for James as well - glad you like it!  
  
Skahducky: Ah now. I was going to reveal who stunned Mr. Potter in this chapter...but I like suspense. Sorry! I promise it's in the next chapter!  
  
Werepup: Yes!  
  
Lotherien: Sorry, writers' block. James didn't run away because there was nowhere to run to. Mr. Potter would have hunted him down anyway.  
  
A/N: Wow! So many reviews to reply to! Thanks, and please keep the reviews coming...I've decided that whoever's the 100th reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them. Please review! 


	17. Back from the dead

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to JKR; everything you don't belongs to me.  
  
A/N: Whew! Ages since I updated, but here it is. I finally present to you; chapter 17.  
  
Chapter Dedication: To SpiderGirl05, who has left me some wonderful comments, not to mention being my 100th reviewer! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The absence of pain. It was strangely overwhelming; James at least expected to feel some sort of ache that would tell him it hadn't all been a dream.  
  
A terrible nightmare.  
  
How he wished it had been. But no; the horrific agony he had felt and the pure terror that had engulfed his body had been too real. So why didn't he feel anything now? The lack of pain should have pleased James, but it only proved to unsettle him-and only proved to horrify him as the shocking realisation hit him.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Being dead would explain everything-they did say that all senses left you after you died. But what would happen to him now? Would he lurk here- wherever 'here' was-for the rest of eternity? Or would he become a ghost- able to haunt his friends and father...?  
  
Shit. Dad. What had happened to him?  
  
James struggled to remember the last thing that had happened before he had given into the welcoming darkness. There had been Selina-smirking as Mr. Potter lost control-Mr. Potter himself, shouting and throwing everything he could get his hands on, and-  
  
A woman's voice.  
  
James was almost sure of it-it had called out with a series of Stunning spells, and then spoken to him directly, begging him to stay awake. But he hadn't. He had given into his own selfishness. Which didn't do him much good now. He groaned in frustration, only a hoarse croak escaping his lips. Oh. He hadn't lost all his senses after all. He could hear and speak.  
  
"I do believe he's coming to..."  
  
A man's voice. James automatically tensed up, even though he was almost certain it wasn't his father. It was a familiar voice, though-he was sure he'd heard it somewhere before. The question was, where?  
  
"James, can you hear me?" The words buzzed close to his ears. James tried to shift away, but a shocking agony split down his back and he groaned again.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Can you open your eyes for me?"  
  
Almost against his own will, James slowly did as he was told.  
  
The sight that greeted him was certainly not heaven, nor hell, for that matter. It was his own bedroom; he could see that, even in the dim light. The curtains were shut, but daylight filtered around the blue material, giving him just a little light to see by. A fairly tall man wearing a white coat and a smile was leaning over him, holding a small torch in one hand.  
  
"D-Dr. Amata?" James croaked out, hardly able to believe the site in front of him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mending you, dear boy," the doctor said with a chuckle, holding one of James' eyes open, and shining a torch into it. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Uh...it-it hurts just there." James pointed to his back. "What happened? Are you dead too? Is this-"  
  
"We are not dead, dear child, calm yourself, although you almost were." Dr. Amata peered into James' other eye. "Ruptured spleen, concussion, broken wrist...need I go on?"  
  
"Did-" James stopped, taking a deep breath. "Did dad do this?"  
  
Dr. Amata's face darkened. "That man isn't worthy to be called your father," he muttered. Then he looked up at the waiting teenager. "Yes, he did."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
Dr. Amata took up James' wrist, feeling for his pulse. "In the custody of the Ministry."  
  
"Who was it who Stunned him?"  
  
Dr. Amata remained silent. James felt a stab of impatience, which quickly disappeared as a voice answered from the shadows.  
  
"I did." The owner of the voice stepped forward, and James felt his heart miss several beats, knowing he would never have forgotten that face, even if he had died.  
  
Wavy brown hair reached her shoulders, framing a beautiful face with high cheekbones. She was fairly tall, even wearing slippers, and she looked out at James with chocolate-brown eyes framed with long dark lashes. The woman bit her lip now as James stared at her with a hammering heart.  
  
"M-Mum?" he whispered weakly.  
  
He was only vaguely aware of the doctor moving out of the way as his mother came towards him. Then he was engulfed by two arms, which found their way around his slight body. Her brown curls tickled his face, and he inhaled her sweet flowery smell; the sweet smell he'd come to miss over the months of her disappearance.  
  
"You came back," he murmured into her shoulder. "How?"  
  
"I escaped," she answered softly, "when the defences were down for the first time. Everyone was preoccupied with an important attack. They didn't realise I had gone until it was too late-I had my wand and was halfway out of the entrance. I Apparated here, and found...your father with his new pet." Mrs. Potter spat the last words. "I thought I was going to lose you..."  
  
"You don't get rid of me that easily," James said, his voice cracking.  
  
"Thank Merlin," his mother whispered. "And your father's not coming anywhere near you anytime soon-I'm making sure of that." She pulled away slightly to look at James, as though making sure he was still there.  
  
"What's happening? What about Selina? She's a murderer!" James burst out.  
  
"I know, James; I got her to confess all." Mrs. Potter brushed a strand of hair out of James' left eye. "The trial's next month. So is your father's."  
  
James only looked at her, taking in the blissful sight of finally having a mother again. Honestly, the other Marauders didn't know how lucky they were. But he did-he knew what it was like not to have a mother for months on end. And he wasn't going to let himself forget it.  
  
Not when there was a risk he could lose her again.  
  
A/N: Okay, not long, and certainly not particularly brilliant, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and with any luck I will update soon! 


	18. Revealing all

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing JKR's characters, and am forced to return them when I am finished.  
  
A/N: Okay, eighteenth chapter. Nearly finished! A huge thank-you to all those who reviewed; it does make me update faster!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"James, get back to bed this instant! When did I tell you to get out of bed?"  
  
James smiled slightly, sitting down at the kitchen table, reaching for a chocolate frog from the dish in the centre. "Mum, I'm fine, honestly."  
  
Mrs. Potter raised her eyebrows. "James, it hasn't even been a week. Please, just go back to bed-you need the rest."  
  
"Too late-I'm already dressed." James grinned cheekily up at his mother, unwrapped the frog, and popped it into his mouth. "Even Dr. Amata said I'd be fine to get up."  
  
"He said 'soon'." Mrs. Potter ran a hand back through her long wavy hair.  
  
"You can't talk-he told you that you should be in bed as well."  
  
Mrs. Potter sighed, looking around the now-clean kitchen. It sickened her to think that she was standing in the very place in which her eldest son had almost killed. It didn't seem to bother James, but she knew that he had always been very good at hiding what he was feeling. And he had changed in the long months she had been away; he was now someone who had seen the darker side of the world, and was no longer completely carefree. She would give anything to erase the anguish she knew was still eating away at her son.  
  
"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" she said.  
  
James shook his head. "No."  
  
"What do you want for lunch, then?" Mrs. Potter smiled at the triumphant expression on her son's face. "We've got just about everything, I think."  
  
"I don't know. Whatever you're having, I guess." James shrugged.  
  
"Brussel sprout soup it is then."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh, but it is your favourite, James."  
  
"Pumpkin soup and bread will do fine for me, thanks."  
  
Mrs. Potter laughed. "Good. I'll just tell Libby, and then-"  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
Mrs. Potter stopped. "Now, who would that be? I don't think we're expecting anyone."  
  
James shrugged again. "Shouldn't you go answer it?"  
  
Curiously, Mrs. Potter made her way along the hallway to the front door. She knew she hadn't invited anyone-so who could it be?  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
She'd better open it. It couldn't possibly be anyone who wanted to hurt them; Albus Dumbledore had set up wards around the house to prevent that. She straightened her posture, straightened the robe she was wearing, and opened the door.  
  
The sight that met her was shocking. A woman-no, a girl, surely, about Tom's age-stood before her, her face caked in a thick layer of make-up. Her hair was pinned back, and she wore a long black dress.  
  
"Good afternoon, I'm here on behalf of Sugar Snitches. You have won one of our cereal-box competitions to have a dinner for two in London's best Chinese restaurant! You may stay for as long as you wish, but you have to-" The girl looked up at Mrs. Potter, stuttering to a halt.  
  
Mrs. Potter's eyes widened. "Vega?"  
  
"Mrs. Potter?" Vega bit her lip. "What are you doing here? Where's Mr. Potter? Where's Selena? Where's James?"  
  
Curiousity sparked in Mrs. Potter about how much Vega knew about what had been going on, but she fought it down and adopted a mildly-stern voice. "What are you doing here, Vega? Why are you dressed up like some...like that?"  
  
"I-I-we're rescuing James."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me and Sirius." Vega shut her eyes. "Who should enter the house about now."  
  
Her words were followed by a loud crash from the kitchen, and a lot of colourful language. Then came James' voice:  
  
"Padfoot? What the hell-?"  
  
"Be quiet. I'm here to rescue you. Have Selena and your dad gone?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Padfoot, shut up, and let me speak! They're not here at all...my mother is. She-she's come back."  
  
"What the hell...? Oh damn..."  
  
Motioning for Vega to follow her, Mrs. Potter took the opportunity to enter the room. The back door was wide open, and a lot of saucepans were lying on the floor; apparently Sirius had made his entrance ungracefully. He was standing next to James, biting his lip nervously.  
  
"Sirius, how nice to see you again."  
  
"Er, yeah..." Sirius looked over his shoulder at the mess. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's alright." Mrs. Potter took out her wand, and waved it. The saucepans flew back into the cupboard. "Now, I understand you're here to...rescue James?"  
  
"Er...we thought Selena-you know about Selena, right?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Mrs. Potter muttered darkly.  
  
Sirius shot his friend a curious look. James sighed, and beckoned for Sirius to follow him. "I'll tell you upstairs."  
  
And the two boys disappeared up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Once in his room, James flopped down on the bed. Sirius slumped onto a chair the wrong way round, resting his chin on the back of the seat, eyeing his friend warily.  
  
"Okay, Prongs, what's been going on? How come you didn't tell me-or any of the other Marauders about your mum coming back?"  
  
James chewed his lip, wringing his hands. God, this was difficult. He'd never kept anything from Sirius, but this was hard.  
  
"Prongs?"  
  
James looked up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but...it was awkward. I didn't know what to say. You'd ask me what had happened to Selena-"  
  
"That's my next question."  
  
"She's in the custody of the Ministry of Magic," said James. "She-she's killed her past husbands for their money, and she tried to-tried to beat me into silence."  
  
Sirius' face went pale. "You're alright, aren't you? That cow didn't do anything to hurt you really, did she?"  
  
"Not her personally," James said delicately. "But she was the indirect cause."  
  
There was no trace of a smile that usually lit Sirius' face; no trace of light amusement that usually kindled in his eyes. When he spoke, there was only seriousness in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
James swallowed hard. "I didn't tell you before, but...well, my father has had...has had an alcohol problem."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath, but James ignored it, continuing tonelessly.  
  
"I only found out at the beginning of the summer. He was drunk when I gave him my O.W.Ls results, and he threw a glass bottle at me. It didn't hit me, but Libby saved me by knocking Dad out. He didn't remember anything when he woke up. I gave him my O.W.Ls results again when he was sober.  
  
"It happened a few times more-he managed to actually knock me out once. I ended up with a broken jaw, and Dr. Amata came to see me. I told him what had happened, but I made him promise not to tell anyone else. Rosie and Tom didn't know."  
  
"Why, Prongs?" Sirius asked hoarsely. "Why didn't you tell someone else? We could have done something."  
  
"Precisely. It would have ruined Dad, and Rosie, Tom and I would have got taken into care. I made sure Dad never hurt them.  
  
"Then, of course, there was Selena. She knew about the alcohol problem, and used it to her advantage. I knew she planned to kill Dad eventually, but, for the meantime, I knew about her murders before, and wasn't about to keep quiet. So she made sure Dad was really drunk before suggesting I needed some manners beaten into me.  
  
"Of course Dad agreed; he was drunk. And he did what he could to me-I ended up with a ruptured spleen, concussion, three broken ribs...I could go on, Padfoot. But Mum came, and Stunned Selena and Dad. I didn't realise it was her at the time. But I slipped into unconsciousness anyway. That was less than a week ago." James looked up. "Dad's in the custody of the Ministry as well. Thank God Rosie and Tom were already staying at friends' houses."  
  
"God, Prongs..." Sirius stood up, and drew his best friend into a tight hug. "What the hell have you been through these past weeks?"  
  
"I'm okay, Padfoot. Really-I'll be fine. Rosie and Tom will know eventually- they're coming home this weekend. They wanted to come home before, but Mum wanted to make sure that I...that I was fine first."  
  
Sirius drew back to look James in the eye. "Are you going to tell the others?"  
  
Without hesitation, James nodded. "Lily too. They have a right to know."  
  
"Just...promise me that if you're ever in trouble like this again you'll tell me?"  
  
James closed his eyes, feeling a lump form in his throat. Then he opened them again, looking at the boy who had been his best friend for five years.  
  
"Yes, Padfoot," he answered finally, "I promise."  
A/N: What did you think? Please review and tell me! 


	19. Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own JKR's characters. I do, however, own all characters never mentioned in the books. I also own the plot.  
  
A/N: Right, nineteenth chapter! Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter sort of separates itself from the rest of the story, but everything's rounded up (I hope!).  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Prongs, sit down, and stop pacing around in circles. You're giving me a headache!"  
  
James ignored Remus, and continued to walk around the tiny room, running one hand back through his hair, muttering under his breath. The other three Marauders leant back in their seats, having given up on him. Sirius looked as worn down as James; they had both been up all night.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine, Prongs, if I know old Tiger Lily." Sirius yawned. "She'll be bossing us around in no time."  
  
"How long has it been? Eight hours? Ten? How long does it take to have a baby, for Merlin's sake?"  
  
"I don't know; my Mum was in labour for fourteen hours with me," Peter said from his slumped position on one of the seats.  
  
James gave an agitated moan, and stopped pacing. He swayed on the spot, his eyes almost closed behind his glasses. Remus jumped up from his chair, noticing the warning signs.  
  
"Sit down, Prongs; you're dead on your feet. Lily'll be fine, and so will the baby. Your baby," he added, steering his friend towards a chair.  
  
James allowed himself to be pushed into a seat, smiling blearily. "We've only been married for a year. And now we're having our first child..." He put his head in his hands. "Dammit, I want to see her."  
  
"And she wants to see you now, James," came an amused voice from the doorway of the waiting room.  
  
James jumped up from his seat at the sound of the doctor's voice. "Dr. Amata, how is she? Is she okay? How's the baby?"  
  
The doctor laughed at the twenty year-old's stream of questions, holding up his hands. "They're both fine. I believe your wife is a little on the tired side, but overjoyed, and she's very eager to see you. The baby was a boy."  
  
James' face split into a grin. Dr. Amata marvelled at how far the man had come from the scared and abused sixteen year-old he had known. He had lost his mother only six months ago, but he was recovering well, thanks to his friends. James had made his views very clear about his father; he didn't want to see him, and he wanted him to remain in the 'Unstable' ward at St. Mungo's. No one argued with him. They knew how he felt about what had happened when he was sixteen. At least now he didn't have to worry about his father...or Selina White, for that matter. She had been confined to a life sentence in Azkaban. No one could say they felt sorry for her.  
  
James followed the doctor down the corridor, and they stopped out a door bearing the name: Lily Potter. Dr. Amata pushed the door open, and motioned for James to go in.  
  
"James!"  
  
James turned at the sound of his wife's voice. She looked tired, and her face was pale, but her face was smiling. Her coppery-red hair was spread out on the pillow, and her green eyes sparkled with delight. In her arms she held a bundle of blue blankets.  
  
James came over to her, and sat down in a chair. "You feeling okay?"  
  
"I've never felt better," she said. "You're officially a father, James."  
  
Lily passed him the bundle. James looked down.  
  
A tiny baby nestled in the blue material blinked up at him through green eyes-Lily's eyes. A small shock of black hair covered his head. He gurgled happily.  
  
James took in a sharp intake of breath. "I don't know if I can do this, Lil."  
  
Lily put a hand on his arm. "Of course you can," she said. "You'll be a wonderful father-and our son will be a Quidditch fanatic; just like you."  
  
"But what if-" James took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving his son. "What if I'm like my father? What if I become an alcoholic? What if I turn abu-"  
  
"Stop right there, James. You're nothing like your father. And you'll be a wonderful parent." Lily knew how afraid James was of following in his father's footsteps. It had taken her the full nine months to convince him that he was going to be brilliant; he couldn't throw it all away. "You'll be wonderful," she repeated. "What are we going to call him?"  
  
"Not Edward," James muttered darkly. "What about your father's name?"  
  
"Perry?" Lily laughed. "Perry Potter? He'll get bullied at school, James. What about naming him after you?"  
  
James shook his head. "We'll get confused."  
  
"Well, he's certainly having James as a middle name." Lily smiled. "Don't argue. First names...we could name him after Sirius, I suppose. As he is the godfather, and everything."  
  
"No! I am not having my son named after the person who holds the most detentions in Hogwarts history!"  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"How about Vernon?" James countered.  
  
Lily laughed again. "Harold?"  
  
Slowly, a smile spread across James' face. Lily shook her head.  
  
"I'm not calling him Harold, James-"  
  
"No," James said. "We'll call him Harry."  
  
"Harry James Potter." Lily leaned over and kissed the end of James' nose. "See? You're off to a great start already. I told you you'd be brilliant."  
  
James smiled, the words ringing in his ears. He wasn't going to be like Edward Potter; he was going to be a good father to Harry. He'd never get drunk, or raise his voice, or hit his son. He'd dote on him. Show Harry what a family was supposed to be like.  
  
What a home was meant to be.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it, folks. Nineteen chapters, and it's finally finished! I've really enjoyed writing this, and everyone's reviews have only made it better. Special thanks goes out to Skahducky, who reviewed constantly throughout, K00lgirl1808 (who also reviewed lots), and SpiderGirl05 (who, as mentioned before, was my 100th reviewer!). All my thanks to everyone else who reviewed; I apologise-I have not the room, nor the time to list you all, but you've all been wonderful. Let's just answer the last chapter's reviews:  
  
Rachelfan5000: Thanks! So glad you've enjoyed it! And thankyou for reviewing!  
  
LenKenChal: Thanks, and I'll try!  
  
Ambergrant: Well, I have a hard time finding good MWPP fics, and I wanted to write one that I personally would like to read. So I did. And this is the result. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
KJ A: It's finished now. Thanks!  
  
K00lgirl1808: I'm just happy you liked it. Thanks for reviewing lots! *hugs*  
  
Skahducky: Probably my most faithful reviewer! *hugs* Thankyou! You've been wonderful!  
  
English Girl: I love your fanfiction! And, yes, Sirius is a great favourite of mine as well. Maybe I'll write a fic centred around him next. What do you think?  
  
Alriadne: *blushes* Thankyou!  
  
SpiderGirl05: Thanks for reviewing so much! It's now finished! *dances around*  
  
Tiger Lily: You're going to miss reading it? I'm going to miss writing it! Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I don't think there'll be a sequel, unless people have some good ideas. There might be another fic centred around James at Hogwarts, but, chances are, my next MWPP fic is going to be about Sirius or Remus. I need to think up ideas, though, so I'll probably concentrate on 'Show Not Your Fear' now; that needs some attention.  
  
If anybody has any ideas for a sequel, please feel free to leave it posted in a review, or email me at: lillupin@yahoo.co.uk  
  
If anyone feels the urgent need to use any one of my original characters, just ask. Chances are, I'll be 99.9% sure to say yes.  
  
Thanks again to everyone, and please feel free to review one last time!!! *rattles review tin*  
  
Lil Lupin 


End file.
